Kobushi Factory
Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory Premium Live 2018 Haru "KOBO" (こぶしファクトリー&つばきファクトリー プレミアムライブ2018春 “KOBO”; Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory Premium Live 2018 Spring "WORKSHOP") was Kobushi Factory and Tsubaki Factory's joint 2018 spring hall concert. It took place on May 3 and 5, 2018. The DVD and Blu-ray of the May 3 concert were released on September 5, 2018. The Blu-ray includes a live photobooklet. Setlist #Opening Dance Performance #Chou HAPPY SONG #Shunrenka - Tsubaki Factory #Ashita Tenki ni Naare - Kobushi Factory #MC #Uruwashi no Camellia - Kobushi Factory #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro - Tsubaki Factory #''Medley Part 1'' ##Osu! Kobushi Tamashii - Kobushi Factory ##Kedakaku Sakihokore! - Tsubaki Factory ##Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) - Kobushi Factory ##Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! - Tsubaki Factory #Kobushi Factory VS Tsubaki Factory Premium Battle Corner #*Tokyo Day: Arm Wrestling Showdown - 1st round: Inoue Rei VS Kishimoto Yumeno; 2nd round: Hirose Ayaka VS Ono Mizuho #*Tokyo Night: Pedometer Dance Showdown - Nomura Minami, Hamaura Ayano, Wada Sakurako VS Yamagishi Riko, Tanimoto Ami, Akiyama Mao #*Osaka Day: Acchi Muite Hoi Showdown - 1st round: Hamaura Ayano VS Ogata Risa; 2nd round: Wada Sakurako VS Asakura Kiki #*Osaka Night: Tataite Kabutte Jankenpon - 1st round: Nomura Minami VS Niinuma Kisora; 2nd round: Hirose Ayaka VS Onoda Saori #''Medley Part 2'' ##Yami ni Nukegake - Kobushi Factory ##Shuukatsu Sensation - Tsubaki Factory ##Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan - Kobushi Factory ##Hana Moyou - Tsubaki Factory #Rival #Enryo wa Nashi yo! #MC # - Hirose Ayaka, Inoue Rei, Ogata Risa #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - Nomura Minami, Hamaura Ayano, Wada Sakurako, Yamagishi Riko, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Asakura Kiki, Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori, Akiyama Mao #Kimi no Tomodachi - Hamaura Ayano, Wada Sakurako, Ogata Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Asakura Kiki #Ai ~Suite Room~ - Hirose Ayaka, Yamagishi Riko, Tanimoto Ami #Ne~e? - Inoue Rei, Onoda Saori #Succhaka Mecchaka~ - Nomura Minami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Ono Mizuho, Akiyama Mao #MC - Tsubaki Factory #Hatsukoi Sunrise - Tsubaki Factory #Kore Kara da! - Kobushi Factory #Happy Cracker - Tsubaki Factory (with Kobushi Factory as back dancers) #Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa - Kobushi Factory (with Tsubaki Factory as back dancers and chorus) #Icchoume Rock! Encore #MC #Hyokkori Hyoutanjima #MC #Big dreams DVD/Blu-ray Tracklist |length = }} #OPENING #Chou HAPPY SONG #Shunrenka - Tsubaki Factory #Ashita Tenki ni Naare - Kobushi Factory #MC #Uruwashi no Camellia - Kobushi Factory #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro - Tsubaki Factory #Medley Osu! Kobushi Tamashii ⇒ Kedakaku Sakihokore! ⇒ Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) ⇒ Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! ⇒ Battle Corner ⇒ Yami ni Nukegake ⇒ Shuukatsu Sensation ⇒ Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan ⇒ Hana Moyou ⇒ Rival - Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory #Enryo wa Nashi yo! #MC # - Hirose Ayaka, Inoue Rei, Ogata Risa #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - Nomura Minami, Hamaura Ayano, Wada Sakurako, Yamagishi Riko, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Asakura Kiki, Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori, Akiyama Mao #Kimi no Tomodachi - Hamaura Ayano, Wada Sakurako, Ogata Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Asakura Kiki #Ai ~Suite Room~ - Hirose Ayaka, Yamagishi Riko, Tanimoto Ami #Ne~e? - Inoue Rei, Onoda Saori #Succhaka Mecchaka~ - Nomura Minami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Ono Mizuho, Akiyama Mao #MC - Tsubaki Factory #Hatsukoi Sunrise - Tsubaki Factory #Kore Kara da! - Kobushi Factory #Happy Cracker - Tsubaki Factory (with Kobushi Factory as back dancers) #Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa - Kobushi Factory (with Tsubaki Factory as back dancers and chorus) #Icchoume Rock! #MC【ENCORE】 #Hyokkori Hyoutanjima【ENCORE】 #MC【ENCORE】 #Big dreams【ENCORE】 ;Blu-ray Bonus Footage #Making of "KOBO" (メイキング of “KOBO”) Featured Members *Kobushi Factory **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Hamaura Ayano **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki **Ono Mizuho **Onoda Saori **Akiyama Mao Concert Schedule *'Total:' 4 Shows Trivia *The concert title "KOBO", meaning "workshop" (工房), refers to Berryz Koubou after which both groups were named "Factory" by Shimizu Saki in order to inherit Berryz Koubou's spirit.Ogata Risa. "KOBO！ 小片リサ" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2018-03-16. *" " is a 2011 song by for Minna no Rhythm Tengoku. It was later released as a B-side in the 2013 CD single " " by six members under the name NICE GIRL Trainee including Hirose Ayaka, Inoue Rei, and Ogata Risa. The three of them (along with three other NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei) transferred to Hello Pro Kenshuusei in late 2014 after ended. Gallery KobushiTsubaki-2018KOBO-mft.jpg|Joint group MFT HiroseAyaka-2018KOBO.jpg|Hirose Ayaka NomuraMinami-2018KOBO.jpg|Nomura Minami HamauraAyano-2018KOBO.jpg|Hamaura Ayano WadaSakurako-2018KOBO.jpg|Wada Sakurako InoueRei-2018KOBO.jpg|Inoue Rei YamagishiRiko-2018KOBO.jpg|Yamagishi Riko OgataRisa-2018KOBO.jpg|Ogata Risa NiinumaKisora-2018KOBO.jpg|Niinuma Kisora TanimotoAmi-2018KOBO.jpg|Tanimoto Ami KishimotoYumeno-2018KOBO.jpg|Kishimoto Yumeno AsakuraKiki-2018KOBO.jpg|Asakura Kiki OnoMizuho-2018KOBO.jpg|Ono Mizuho OnodaSaori-2018KOBO.jpg|Onoda Saori AkiyamaMao-2018KOBO.jpg|Akiyama Mao References External Links *Concert Schedule (archived) *Goods (archived) *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2018 Concerts Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts Category:Joint Concerts Category:2018 DVDs Category:2018 Blu-rays Category:Kobushi Factory DVDs Category:Tsubaki Factory DVDs Category:Kobushi Factory Blu-rays Category:Tsubaki Factory Blu-rays